All Hallows' Eve
by JoJo2604
Summary: At a staff Halloween party Smithy gets more than he bargained for! STRONG SEX SCENES FROM START
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading my new story, I hope you enjoy. It is rated M due to strong sex scenes from the first chapter I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter One

"Inspector Smith..." he turned to the older man behind him "Everything is set for tonight... are you coming?". Smithy smiled his usual lopsided grin "I dont really do halloween and dressing up Rodger...". The man laughed "It will be a laugh.." they paused as a cheeky giggle from behind them startled them "And besides you dont need to dress up Smithy... your face is scary enough..." she laughed as she pushed between them and carried on down the corridor "Thank you DS Moss..." he paused staring at her laughing face as she turned and poked her tounge out at him "You going tonight?" he continued. She nodded "I will be there... once I find a costume..". They both watched her disapear round the corner and Rodger smiled to his superiour "I will assume you are coming then Gov.. I still have a couple of details to put in place.. see you tonight Gov". Smithy hated any form of celebration, it just reminded him he was going alone. He moved into his office and rested down at his desk and switched his computer on. He typed 'Halloween costumes' into google and watched the many images flash up on the screen. He glanced over them before smiling at one "Perfect" he whispeared to himself. The loud bang on the door dragged him from his train of thought "Smithy.." he smiled at the sergeant as she walked in and rested into the seat oppisite him "The team arent focused.. the excitement.." he sighed "They are like children.." she nodded "They have another four hours yet unall". Smithy sighed "I have to pop out.. can you manage to keep them in check". She smiled "Corse Smithy... where you going?". He smirked slightly, he had built a strong friendship with the woman since she had been transferred to Uniform. "I want to go and get my costume..." she laughed "Children... the lot of you". He laughed "On with your work Sergeant Masters..." he smiled as she headed to the door after him "Yes Gov" she smirked as he opened it for her to walk through. He glanced at his officers at the end of the corridor and smiled at Jo "I bet I can get them moving". He walked to the officers and stood without them noticing him "Nobody got any work to do obviously... Im sure Sergeant Masters can get you sorting lost property.." he noticed Nate, Ben and Mel jump as they turned to him "Sorry Gov" before rushing down the corridor. Jo laughed "You're a cruel man Inspector Smith... go and pick your costume out" she smirked and he laughed "See you later".

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and smiled under his mask, he had dressed himself in black jeans and hoddie, and had brought a black gown and a mask similar to the one from the Scream movies. He had no doubt he could give someone a fright but now to find his victim. He crept from his office, the corridors were dark and he could hear the noise coming from the canteen and he decided to pop in on the Sergeants office before, he noticed Jo pushing something into her filling cabnet, as she turned and her eyes fell on him she let out a slight scream "Jesus... are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she stressed moving towards him "Who is under there anyway?". She pulled his mask up and he smirked as she smacked his arm "And there was me thinking you were mature Smithy... why arent you at the party?". He smiled "Im just going... you coming?". She nodded "Yep... I will be down in twenty minutes or so... just got a bit of paperwork to finish off". He nodded "Dont spend all night doing it.. we can let our hair down sometimes". He turned and headed from the office for the party. Seeing the small blonde heading from the changing room he smirked before pulling his mask back on, he crept down, she was standing alone as she squirted a bit of perfume to her slim body, he stared at her, he just couldnt help it, she was wearing a tiny stripped dress with Guilty wrote accross her back, a little black hat and high black socks, and heels that must of been nearly a foot high as her height had shot up. She looked gorgeous, and he couldnt help his mind wandering as he stared at her bum. He noticed her hands were chained together with some handcuffs with a long metal chain in the middle so she could move her arms freely, but she was sexiest convict he had ever seen. He moved a bit closer and grabbed her waiste, she jumped another foot in the air and screamed as she saw him behind her. He smirked under his mask before she slapped his arm and he ran off down the corridor towards the canteen "Idiot" she stressed as she steadied herself on her heels before marching towards the party.

She walked in and headed for Mickey, he was dressed in a police mans outfit and she couldnt help but think it suited him. She grabbed his wrist and he smirked "Now it does make it easier when the criminals come to you". She smiled "Who is in the death mask?" she asked and he pointed round the room "Which one?" she sighed "One of the just scared the shit out of me... and I am gunna make him regret the day he was born...". Mickey laughed "One is Sergeant Stone.. that one is Nate.." and he pointed to the one rested at the bar "And I dunno who that one is... I think it might be Smithy". She nodded a slight smirk tracing her lips "Smithy". She had danced and drank, being the but of many jokes, her favourite being Nates attempt at a pick up line, about chaining her up when he was in his uniform. But all in all she had watched Smithy from afar, it was him in the mask, he was talking to Jack in the far corner and she had kept her distance. Somehow inside her, she knew he was the one who had scared her half to death and it was with him she would get her revenge. He was laughing and joking, he was so relaxed and happy, something she hardly ever saw with him. He was taking the odd glance at her but then a lot of the men were. She rested down next to Jo and smiled to her "What are you ment to be?" she asked gesturing to her suit "A solicitor" she replied and Stevie felt a grin trace her lips "Nothing scarier..". Jo laughed "Tell me about it..." she knew Jo had continued to talk but she blacked her out as she watched Smithy cross the canteen and head for the door. "Sorry Jo... I will be back in a second". She rose to her feet and made her way accross the canteen and slipped out.

She knew where he would of gone and she stood in his office door way staring at him, he had his back to her as he stared out at the empty corridors "You come for your revenge DS Moss" he spoke amusment in his voice. "How did you know I was here?" she asked and he spun to face her "Call it coppers intuition... and I knew I wouldnt get away with making Stevie Moss jump". She moved inside and laughed "I wasnt sure it was you but..." he inteupeted "Yeah you were... either that or you have spent the whole evening eyeing me up". She felt the smirk trace her lips and she pushed the door closed and moved over towards him. He smiled as she pushed up onto his desk, she knew he could see up her dress and it turned her on as he tried to divert his eyes "You had a good night then?". She smirked "Yeah... brilliant.." she pulled on her chains and smiled "I had a few jokes about these..." he smiled "I can imagine... you do look..." he paused rising to his feet "We should get back". A faint smile traced her lips, she had him exactly where she wanted him "Why?" she smiled. He gulped "We might be missed" he pulled his mask down and she had a feeling it was to hide his blush. "What about my revenge?" she smirked. He smiled under his mask and moved to her slightly "What is your revenge DS Moss?". She smiled as she gripped under his mask and pulled it to reveal his face. She gripped the back of his neck and pulled him towards her "Stevie.." he smiled and it suddenley felt so much more than her plan to tease him and leave him chained to his chair. Her lips brushed his and electricity shot through her body. She had kissed him before but never like this, never so much feeling in it. His hands moved into her hair and he nibbled on her lip until she gave in and let him slip his tounge into her mouth. He pulled from her and she smiled "Revenge is best served sweet". He smirked at her "I thought it was cold?". She pulled his lips back down onto hers, hooking her chain round his neck, holding him closer, his hands dropped to her hips, and she had never felt so excited in her life. She had always known he was good looking but he was Smithy and she had never thought of him in a sexual way but right now, its all she could think of. He moved his hips towards her and she felt his erection dig into her leg and she knew right then she wanted him, inside her, all over her. She moved her hand up and gripped his mask pulling it from his body and dropping it to the floor, her hands twisted and notted into his hair. He panted as he pulled his lips from hers "Stevie.. is this.." she interuped "Yes Smithy.. this is what I want.. one hundred percent sure". He pushed his lips back onto hers and she felt his hands travel slowly up her body and onto her breasts, even through her dress she could feel he was well trained as he groped at her, he pulled on her dress slightly and her breasts sprung free from the top, he pulled away and had a quick glance at her before pushing his lips back onto hers, his hands tugged at her nipples, twisting them and pulling them in ways she had never imagined. His erection was digging harder into her and she was starting to regret the handcuffs, she wanted to free him, to look at him, to play with his body the way her was with hers. His hands dropped to her thighs and she felt him lift her slightly and push her dress up and he placed his hands on the top of her thighs and rub them slightly. He ran his hands up and the pad of his thumb over her and she knew he got a shock as he pulled his lips from hers "Stevie you aint got no knickers on.." she bit onto her bottom lip and smiled "I didnt want lines through my dress". She noticed how intense his face looked as he stared into her eyes keeping her attention solely on him and then she felt his finger drag slowly over her clit and it sent shocks through her body, she had never been this turned on in her life. "Smithy.." she breathed as he grabbed her breast with his other hand "I wanna..." she paused and a smirk appeared on his face "What?" she gestured to his jeans "See you". He nodded "All in good time DS Moss" and then his lips were back on hers, his tounge invading her mouth, his hands teasing her with every touch. How had her plan to tease him gone so wrong? here she was, him teasing her and she was loving every second of it. He pushed his finger into her and she pulled from his lips, letting out a moan, she was so turned on, she wanted him, she needed him inside her. His thumb was still teasing over her clit and she was trying not to scream out, she wanted to hold on a bit longer, to prove she was in control. He pulled his mouth from hers and ducked under the chain holding her hands together and she felt a smile trace her lips, was he gunna shag her? He gripped his chair and pulled it towards himself and he sunk into it. he gripped the desk and pulled towards her, and she saw him smirk up at her before pulling her bum to the edge of the desk, he licked his lips and moved between her, his hot wet tounge teasing her clit. She dropped her hands into his hair and she felt herself building and she couldnt take no more as he pushed his tounge into her and she screamed out into an orgam. He glanced up at her and rose to his feet and she took her chance to grab at his jeans, pulling the zip down and unpopping his button, she grinned as she freed him, he was so much more than she had ever imagined as she ran her hands over his erection, he twitched in reaction and she glanced up and his lips were on hers once again. He pulled suddenley from her body as a beeping sounded the room and he grabbed his phone from his desk. She watched him run his eyes over his text and glance at her "I have to go..." she smiled "What?". He pointed his phone at her "Its Callum.. wants to know where I have gone" He zipped his jeans up and she sat opened mouthed as she pulled her dress back into place, he placed his hand gently to her face "I am sorry... this was fun... I will see you in the canteen" and with that he was gone, leaving her sat alone on his desk.

* * *

**Thanks again please review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed. Here is a little Halloween prezzie for you, hope you enjoy. Please review xxx**

* * *

Chapter Two

Stevie walked slowly back into the party, it was in full swing and she noticed instantly that Smithy was sat in his costume with callum and Nate, he pulled his mask up and she smiled at him, and he just stared at her, his eyes lost in hers. Feeling Mickey grap her shoulder she smiled at him as she dragged her eyes from Smithy "Drink Serge?". She nodded "Yeah thanks... I will have a beer..". She followed Mickey to get her drink trying not to stare back at him, she could feel his eyes eating away at her, and she tried to lap up the attention, making her figure look as full as she could as she weaved towards the bar. When she glanced back to him he turned his attention to Callum. She sighed as she took the drink Mickey was holding out for her, she needed to make him focus on her. She gripped Mickeys hand and smiled "Dance with me..". He laughed "No.. no I dont do dancing..". She smiled "Please.. please Mickey... Im desperate..." he sighed "One song". She led the blonde detective to the dance floor and started to swing round with him, taking the odd glance at Smithy. His eyes were watching her intently and she noticed him pat Callum on his back before rising to his feet. She felt Mickey grab her wrist "Why didnt you just drag him to dance instead of me?" he asked, nodding towards the Inspector "Because.. I dont want to dance with him..." as the music turned slow she wrapped her arms round his shoulders "Serge...". She smiled "Its just a dance Mickey..." she paused smiling into his eyes as he held her waiste "Is Smithy looking?". Mickey shook his head "No.. a few others are... he has just walked out the door... looks like he is leaving". Stevie sighed "For fuck sake..." Mickey smiled "He might come back...". She shook her head "No.. he has gone". He smiled at her "So what?". She shook her head "Nothing.. lets finish our drinks eh?" she gestured to the bar and the two officers moved from the dancefloor. Seeing Callum sat with Kirsty at the bar, she walked over "Hey.. have you seen Smithy?" she asked as casually as she possibly could. "He has gone home... said he is in early tomorrow morning... and you know what a lightweight he is". She nodded slightly before turning back to Mickey next to her. She spent twenty minutes or so finishing her drink before slipping from the canteen unnoticed.

Hearing the knock on the door, he sighed as he pulled at his erection, staring at the screen he switched the TV off and grabbed for his jogging bottoms. He pulled them up his legs on his way to the front door, his encounter with Stevie had left him feeling very frustraited and now he was being disturbed again. He sighed as he rearranged himself slightly before pulling the door open. "Trick or treat" she grinned and he couldnt help but return her smile "Arent you a bit old for this?" a faint smirk travelled over his features "Even if you are about the right height". She smiled "I erm... I wanted to make sure we are ok?". He nodded slightly as he moved aside and she stepped inside "Go through... I will be back in a sec.. I will get us a couple of beers". She headed into the living room and he walked into the kitchen. He pushed his hand into his bottoms and rearranged himself slightly before grabbing the two beers and walking into the living room. He smiled at her as she gestured to the TV he hadnt realised she had switched on "Was I interupting?" she asked as the Playboy channel silently entered into the room. He smiled slightly "Its fine.. I was just erm..." he paused as a smile crept accross her lips and he continued "We are fine Stevie.. I think we should put it down to alchol intake..". She interupted "Smithy you were all ready too... you know until your phone rang..". He smiled "I guess it knocked some sense into me". She smiled at him slightly "Thanks Smithy". He turned to face her, noticing her eye his chest and muscles and he smiled slightly "I didnt want to take advantage..." she interupted "Smithy.. I came onto you". He nodded "I know.. but.. I just... I wanted to give you some space..". She nodded and he froze as she moved towards him, she must of noticed the shock cover his face as her lips gently brushed his and her hand gripped the back of his neck. He felt her dig her nails in and he lost control, he tried not to but this was Stevie Moss he was kissing, how could he not? He moved his hands onto her bare legs, her costume really was so sexy and the fact she had no underwear on was torturing him beyond belief. He felt her bite gently onto his lip and he knew she was waiting for him to slid his tounge in. He moved one of his hands to her hair and held her close as he gently moved his tounge against hers. He was already turned on but now, his erection was throbing hard and he longed to touch it, for her to touch him. Her hands ran down his neck and onto his chest and he felt her push on him so he layed back onto the sofa, as he did he pulled from her lips "Stevie.. I dont.." he paused as she stared into his eyes "I know what you want Smithy.." she smiled and he felt her drag her hand down and over his erection "That gives it away a little bit..". He sighed "I dont want us to make a mistake.." she smiled "Its just sex... its not the end of the world... cant we do the regrets in the morning... once we are both satisfied..". He relaxed slightly and pulled on her head so she rested back down into his lips. Her hands were pushed once again against his chest and his fingers pushed her skirt up and he smiled as she climbed on top of him, he slipped his finger between her legs and she let out a gentle moan as he felt her soft hair and skin as he ran over her clit. He pushed deep inside her, and watched as she pulled her lips from his to let out another long moan. He felt her scratch her finger nails against his chest as she bit onto her lip, the whole thing was sending him over the edge, her being so turned on, what he was doing to her, her outfit leaving hardly anything to the imagination he gripped for the top of her dress and yanked on it so her breasts sprung free and he didnt know where to look as he pulled from her lips and slipped her nipple into his mouth, he was nibbling on it, licking and biting. Teasing his finger over her clit, he felt her wetten more and her nipples harden. She was moaning louder now and he knew she was about to come around him, she closed her eyes and he watched as she bit hard on her lip in an attempt to not scream out, not that it worked as she let out a whimpear, his hand wetten futher as he continued to gently massage over her clit, before pushing his fingers in and out once again. He watched as she pulled from him slightly and her hand slid into his jogging bottoms. She moved over his erection and he felt his breath hitch as she played over his head and down the length of him again. He couldnt take his eyes off her as she moved with such grace and before he knew it he was getting more and more lost in her. She pulled his trousers down slightly and kissed him, she pulled her skirt up a bit more to reveal her body and she rubed against him, she glided over him, teasing him as she went, he was desperate to get inside her, anyone could see that as she teased him futher and he struggled to get into her. She had a soft smile that barley reached her eyes as she stared into his deep eyes, they were so lost in each other as she allowed him to slip inside. He filled her instanlty and he pushed deeper as she moaned. She was tight and he could feel himself pushing harder and harder until he exploded into her. She kissed his shoulder as he stilled and she held him tight to her body. He was the first to admit it hadnt lasted long, but it had been the most amazing moments of his life and he never wanted to let her go. She slid her dress off as she rose to her feet and taking hold of his hands she led the way to his bedroom.

Waking in his bed the next morning she glanced accross at him, she was completly naked and knew instantly she could use it to her advantage as she glanced under the covers, he was sleeping still but even through the boxers he had slept in she could see his erection. This was a side to Dale Smith she could get used to. She placed a gentle kiss to his lips and suddenley froze, what if last night was all one big mistake to him. If he was horrified to be waking up naked next to her, if he told her to leave and he never wanted to see her again. The thought made her feel physically sick and she climbed from the bed and headed out towards the living room in search of her clothes. Realising all she had was her tiny little dress she sighed as she grabbed it from the floor. She pulled on her long black socks and her tiny dress, before slipping on her high heels and grabbing for her hat and heading for the front door, she pulled it open. "You bolting?" she jumped at his voice and turned to see him standing in the bedroom door way. "Smithy.. I erm.." she pushed the door closed and smiled at him "Its not like that I just.. I didnt know how you would react.. I thought you might shout... and.." he glanced down "Its fine.. you can go.. just.. here.." he held out a huge blue hoody to her and smiled "Its November now... we cant have you catching a cold eh?". She smiled as she walked over and took the jumper from him and wrapped it round her tiny figure, she noticed a shy smile line his face "Its drowning you a bit but if anyone can pull it off and all that...". She smiled before leaning up and gently pressing a kiss to his cheek "Last night was..." she paused as he glanced to the floor "Im a bit lost for words... maybe we can catch up tonight... decide where we go from here..". He nodded "Yeah.. I think we could do with a chat". She gestured to the door "I better go.. I will see you at work". He watched her disapear from sight and sighed as he headed into the kitchen and flick the kettle on. Maybe he had read the situation wrong, here he was thinking his idea of a good night with a Adult channel and his hand was in the past but in fact it appeared thats all that was layed out infront of him. Was this her way of punishing him for making her jump, could she really be that cruel to lead him on? He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall before deciding on a shower and heading back out the door. If she had led him on intentually she had chosen the wrong man to mess with, she would rule the day she jumped into bed with him and left him wanting more.

Arriving at work she sighed as she walked past the briefing room, after leaving Smithys she had spent two hours at home, she wanted to look as sexy as possible to make him eat his heart out the second he saw her. She stared at him as he gave the morning briefing to the room of very hung over officers. She couldnt help but stare at him, he had always been a great friend to her, he had stood by her through so much and until last night she hadnt ever imagined it leading to anything more, but at this moment in time, she couldnt keep her eyes off him. She jumped as the hand clasped her shoulder "I been looking for you.. Neil wants you running this with Smithy.." Mickey gestured to the door and she gulped "Me?". Mickey nodded "Yeah... Max is out for the day... why is it a problem?". Stevie shook her head as Mickey pushed on the door and all eyes turned to the two of them. "Thank you for joining us..." Smithy snapped glaring at them "I assume you are up to date?". Mickey nodded and she nodded along having no idea what the case was, or what she was even doing here. She listened as Smithy spoke about a Janey Spencer and a rape but she just couldnt listen to him, she couldnt stop thinking about him, his tanned skin, his tonned chest and muscles, his long thick erection as he pushed deep into her. The way he nibbled on her lip as his trained hands worked on her body the whole experience sending her into overdrive. She felt Mickeys elbow force into her ribs and she was pulled from her train of thought "Have you listened to a word I have said DS Moss?" she glanced from Mickey to Smithy and stumbled over a few words before he interupted "Pull yourself together Stevie... and I want you in my office when the briefing is finished". Oh no, she couldnt be alone with him, she was having trouble not jumping on him infront of everyone but if they were alone she would have no self control. She listened as he gave the days postings before he turned to her as the room emptied "My office DS Moss". Oh shit, here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so updating a halloween story is probably not great timing as its nearly Easter but I wanted to get this (and a couple of other of my stories in the next few days) finished as i have some new stuff im working on. please review (There are strong sex scenes so please be warned) Thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Three

When she arrived in his office the blinds were drawn and the room dark, lit only by a dim light in a corner, she noticed him glance up and he motioned her inside, she stepped in and pushed the door closed. "Listen..." she began as she moved over and rested into the seat behind the desk "Stand up" he stated and she rose to her feet "I never ment to hurt you..." she began as he held his hand up silencing her "You werent listening". She shook her head "What?". He nodded "In the briefing DS Moss... what did I say?" she shrugged her shoulders slightly "To crack the case.." he rose to his feet "Dont get smart with me... I wanna know what the case is... come on?" he stressed. "Janey.. someone its a rape..". He sighed "You may be intent on making a complete fool out of yourself... dont expect to drag me under with you". She smirked "I knew it... this is about you and me... nothing to do with the case". He laughed "Dont flatter yourself... it was hardly world shattering..." she shook her head "So why have you got me in your office... trying to assert your authority?". He moved towards her "It was the drink that convinced me Stevie... lets be honest.. look at you". She hadnt ment to but something just came over her and she rose her hand and slapped his face. He grabbed her wrist and she noticed how angry his eyes were as he stared at her "Thats assult DS Moss... I could have your job for that.." she pulled from him "At least I wouldnt have to look at you everyday" she spat as she moved to the door, he followed her and grabbed her arm spinning her back to face him, he pushed her hard against the wall and she gulped as he moved into her body "You just remeber who you are talking to Stevie". She smiled "What the joke of the station... the man who struggles to keep it in his pants but yet cant keep a woman by his side.. look at the extent some went to to get away from you". He realesed her hand and gestured to the door "Get out". She shook her head "I didnt mean that... Smithy.. honestly.." he opened the door "Get out before I chuck you out myself Stevie". She nodded slightly "Im sorry" she smiled as she headed through the door.

The shift slowly drifted by and she knew he must hate her now, he had spent the day ignoring her and who could blame him, he had said some nasty things but what she had said had been just plain spitefull. She had stood by his car for about half an hour and seeing Callum come from the entrance she waved him over "Where is Smithy?" she asked and Callum shook his head "No idea... he has been in a right foul mood all day... and I aint seen him since about six... I thought he'd gone home". She nodded "Ok.. I will look for him". Callum nodded "Tell him if he has cheered up there will be a pint with his name on it" he began to walk away and she pulled her phone out and dialled his number. It rang a few times before going to his answer phone. She pushed her phone back into her handbag before heading into the station once again. She walked through to his office and knocked lightly before pushing the door open, he was no where to be seen. She headed out and towards the male locker rooms, and once again had no luck. She sighed as she made her way out and up to CID, no one was around and she made her way to her desk and sunk down, this was ridiculus. She pulled her phone out and tried once again to phone him with little success again. She pushed to her feet and headed out towards the stations gym, she made her way inside and smiled to the few officers inside asking a couple of them if they had seen Smithy. It was only then that Ben called her over "Serge..." she walked to where he sat lifting his weights "You looking for Inspector Smith?" he asked and she nodded "Yeah... you seen him?" she asked and he nodded "He was in the canteen about eight". She nodded "Ok.. I will try there... thanks Ben".

She pushed the door and walked into the dark canteen, it was shut and had been since seven, she glanced round briefly before turning to walk back out and it was only then she saw him sat in the far corner of the canteen. She made her way over and sat down oppisite him, he glanced up at her from the photo resting on the table "Come to have another dig" he asked and she shook her head and smiled "That was a good day" she gestured to the photo of them resting on the table and he nodded "Yeah it was" he replied. "Im sorry" he spoke and she glanced up to meet his soft green eyes "Why are you sorry?" she asked. "What I said.. last night was amazing... and you are beauiful... I deserved the slap". She nodded "Yeah.. you did Smithy... but you didnt deserve what I said to you.. Im sorry". He nodded slightly "Its done now.." he glanced up "Im not being funny Stevie but I would rather be on my own". She sighed "Tough". He glanced up and into her eyes "What do you want?" he asked and she smiled "To clear the air... halloween was last month now.." she cracked a slight smile and sighed "I know we shouldnt of slept with each other and Im sorry I have made things awkward between us but I do care about you". He smiled "The sex was good though". She laughed "Yeah... it was amazing.. its a shame we wont get a round two". He smiled "Who says we cant?" he asked and she smiled at him "After what we have both said... do you think its wise Smithy". He sighed "Probably not", he watched as she rose to her feet and slipped her heels off "What you doing Stevie?" he asked and she smiled "My feet are killing... Im just getting a bit more comfatable". He grinned as she pushed up and onto the table infront of him and he moved his chair back slightly so he could stare up at her "You are a minx" he spoke softly glancing up at the CCTV cameras, she followed his eyes and smiled "You wanna go somewhere a little more private?" she asked and he shook his head "This table isnt in view... and besides I thought we werent having a round two". She smiled "Im not saying we have to" she noticed his eyeline drop to where her fingers slowly unbuttoned her top. He grinned "So why you taking your clothes off?" he asked and she smiled "Im hot" he nodded as she dropped her top to the floor and smiled "You're damn right you are Moss" he grinned. She pushed to her feet and he moved his chair towards her, pulling her between his legs. He ran his hand up her legs and onto her bum "Now DS Moss.. you reckon you can obey any orders today?". She nodded "Of corse Gov... anything you want" she pulled at her jeans button and let them slide slowly down her legs. He sighed "You are a bad bad girl Stevie Moss". She smiled "You can say no". He ran his eyes up her body once again "I know and you know... that aint going to happen". He moved in close to her placing an odd few kisses to her stomack before he pushed to his feet and moved into her lips "You are gorgeous.. you know that?" he whispeared against her lips. He ran his hands down her body gently cupping her breasts in his hands. He grinned as he lifted her up and onto the table that at many points through the day the officers ate their food at. He pulled the chair towards them and sunk down into it. He had a perfect view of her thighs and he grinned "I have dreamt so many times about this" he smiled before moving a little closer "And I never thought I'd get to lick every inch of you in the middle of the canteen". She gulped as he moved her bare feet onto the arms of his chair and he gently kissed the sides of her knees "Smithy" she panted and he grinned "Easy Moss... I aint even got to the fun bit yet". He licked up her thighs and she all but screamed "Ssshhh... you trying to give the cameras a show Stevie... just cause they cant see us... they can hear". She gulped as he began to nibble and suck her thighs, she kept her eyes on him, watching as he kissed her more roughly by the minute. He pulled back and glanced up at her before moving his tongue back by her knees and dragging it up to her thong before repeating the tortue with her other leg. He moved his hands to the edge of her thong and she lifted her bum slightly so he could ease it from her body, he was staring at her, here she was with her legs spread and all on show with him sitting between her legs, staring at her like she was an art exhibit. He licked his lips and her body filled with nerves as he moved into her a bit more and licked her thighs once again before moving into her, he dragged his tongue over her clit and she bit hard onto her lip to keep from screaming. She could feel his smile as he pulled her to the edge of the table and continued to tourture her, his tongue pushing inside her before he blew soft air onto her clit, he knew exactly how to push her buttons and she was building around his trained mouth. He smiled as she screamed out and he glanced up at her "You taste so good Stevie" he smiled before running his finger over her clit "You gunna screw me Smithy?" she begged and he shook his head "Na... your gunna play with your self first". She shook her head "No.." he interupted "Oh yes you are Stevie... cause if you dont.." he undone his trousers and eased out his huge erection, her eyes watered just staring at it "If you dont... you wont be getting this tonight.." he sat back in the chair and ran his hands up her legs that still rested on the arms, he had the perfect view and they both knew it "Start playing Stevie... Im waiting". She pushed her hand down and gently dragged her finger over her clit "I bet you do this all the time" he smiled and she nodded slightly "We all have needs... never with an audience though". She pushed her fingers inside and he watched with the biggest smirk on his face. He ran his hand up and down his huge erection and smiled as she showed him exactly how to turn her on and it wasnt a lesson he was going to miss for one second, she closed her eyes and continued to tease her soaking wet pussy with her own fingers. She was so lost in the moment the feel of his wet tongue licking her clit sent her into overdrive as he moved his hands onto her outer thighs so he could lick her once again, her fingers still teasing in and out agonizingly slow. He moved back from her and pulled her hand away, glancing up and smiling he moved back into her and taking her feet from the seat and wrapping them round his neck, his tongue slowly began to tease her clit once again, the position of her legs giving him perfect access to her clit and she thought in that moment she couldnt be more turned on, that was until he pushed his fingers inside her, she had to grip the table to keep from falling from it and she let out a loud moan which only spurred him on as his tongue lapped up her throbbing clit and his fingers delved into her soaking body. She moaned for a few more moments, unable to control them as he tore her in two, before she screamed out, he carried on licking her clit until she placed her hands to his face "Please Smithy...". He nodded up at her slightly before rising to his feet "You seen what you do to me Moss" he gestured down to his erection and she grinned as she gripped his huge erection. "Now that is definatly a bit of you I wanna see more often". He grinned "Good.." she played with his shaft for a few seconds and listened to him moan out before he gripped her wrist "No time for a handjob Stevie". She grinned as he pulled her to the edge of the table and before she knew it, he was at her opening, stretching her as he pushed deep inside. He thrusted into her a few times but after a few minutes he stilled and she felt the warm liquid shot into her body, he smiled as he moved his lips to her ear "I never thought I'd bang someone on the canteen table... especially not you". She pulled back "I dont no whether to take that as a compliment". He nodded "Yeah.. it is.. come on" he reached down grabbing her clothes "Get dressed and then come back to mine". She nodded "Yeah ok".

The eventfull night had come to an end in the early hours and both were more than satisfied as they had curled up and feel asleep together. After an equally eventfull morning they had arrived at work at just gone nine. At 10.45 he had text and invited her to breakfast and walking towards the canteen she couldnt contain her smile as he stood outside waiting for her. He smiled at her "'Ello beautiful". She grinned "Sssshhhh someone will hear you". He nodded "Yeah but I'd shout it from the roof tops" he pushed the door open and they headed inside, seeing Callum at the counter Smithy sighed "He has given me a hard time today about my mood yesterday" he ran his eyes up and over Stevies figure "But who cares eh Moss.. what do you want?" he asked and she smirked "I dont think thats a question I can answer in the canteen" she smiled. "To eat" he clarified and she grinned "An apple and a coffee" he nodded as they joined the officers waiting to be served. He smiled to Callum as he walked past "He is in a better mood today.. makes a change eh?" he smiled to Stevie before heading over and into the chair the night before Smithy had been sat in, Smithy smiled "You reckon I could tell him what I ate in that chair last night" he nodded towards her jeans and she slapped his arm "You tell him nothing". Smithy smiled "As if I would". She grinned "Where do you want me tonight Gov?" she asked and he forced his eyes back to her "Your legs wrapped round my mouth seems a good place to start again Moss" he grinned before discretly running his hand over her bum and moving to the counter and ordering the food. It may of been an eventfull halloween but they finally had everything because of it, and he couldnt be happier as he eyed her body, Stevie Moss was certainly 'The One'.


End file.
